


Caught in the Act

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: What happened after the infamous "Duck" photo... Nick and Brian are almost caught in the act.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: Frick & Frack [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472396
Kudos: 12





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on August 22/23, 2019 during the DNA World Tour...
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them, except Baylee. But seriously, no harm meant.

Brian leaned up against the pinball machine and watched as his best friend descended the stairs. “I’m glad you decided to stay tonight,” he said as Nick stopped in front of him.

“Well, your place is better than a hotel,” the tall blonde said, staring at his best friend.

“You’re cool with the earlier than normal roll out?”

Nick stepped closer to Brian. He casually ran his hand down Brian’s cheek. “You’re cool with doing this under everyone’s noses?” He paused to take in Brian’s reaction. “I mean, I know sometimes on the road and whatnot. But this is like a huge risk for you. Your own house, your family sleeping upstairs.”

Brian nodded slowly. “I know,” he said quietly. He stepped closer to Nick. “But I know this is also like our only chance at this fantasy.”

Leaning down, Nick brushed his lips to Brian’s. “The fear of getting caught has always been there,” he whispered. “But this is so much more dangerous,” he added.

Grabbing his hand, Brian pulled Nick further in the room. “We don’t have much time,” he whispered, pulling Nick’s body to his. “Leighanne may start wondering where I am.”

“How lucky are we that Howie wanted his birthday with his family?” Nick asked, eagerly pressing his lips to Brian’s. “It’s like this worked out in our favor. Your place, the pool, the duck, that photo…” Brian smiled. “Glad you suggested it,” Nick stated, running his hands up into Brian’s hair.

“You think Howie liked it?”

“The fans liked it. He probably got a laugh out of it.” Nick sighed. “But God it turned me on.”

“Really?” Brian asked, slipping his hands around Nick’s waist.

Smiling down at him, Nick replied, “Well yeah, and if your shorts rode any higher up your thighs…” He kissed him briefly before saying, “This likely isn’t going to be the gentlest time we’ve had.”

“Why?”

“Oh, Baby, I didn’t think you were gonna want to do anything tonight. I hardly brought any lube.” Brian raised his eyebrow up at his best friend. Nick shrugged. “Hey, I thought I was gonna be doing this by myself.”

Brian laughed. “Well, now you’re not,” he said, his hand slipping down between them and coming to rest on the bulge in Nick’s shorts.

Brian gently squeezed him through the material and Nick groaned, “Fuck, Bri.” Sucking in a breath through gritted teeth, he hungrily looked down at the older man in front of him. Gripping his waist and spinning them around so Brian had the pinball machine edge to grab onto if necessary, he groaned. “Fuck it, Brian. We’ll just do this like we used to.” Snagging the small tube of lubricant from his pocket, he pulled Brian’s shorts down to his knees before he slid his down just enough to let his erection fall out. As he squirted part of the lubricant onto his fingers, he watched as Brian gripped the side of the machine. He slathered Brian’s hole with his fingers and then squirted the remaining gel on his erection. He knew it wasn’t enough, but opportunities like this didn’t arise often. Gripping Brian’s hip with one hand and his own erection with the other, he maneuvered himself to enter Brian. “I don’t know what would hurt you more,” he said softly.

Brian shook his head slowly. “It’s gonna hurt no matter what,” he grunted as Nick slowly started pushing his way into him. He groaned as Nick buried himself farther before finally starting the slow tortuous thrusting. Brian leaned farther forward resting his forearms on the glass of the machine as Nick took his time. The pain mixed with pleasure was intense. They hadn’t had a time like this in a while. And what made it even more exciting was when Brian picked his head up and saw his own basement studio before him. It gave him a thrill and made his heart beat faster as Nick continued to pound into him. They had had moments together over the years from simple times in bed together jerking off to more intimate times like this. As they grew and got married and eventually had kids, the few times they did get together were farther apart. No one knew about their relationship and they tried their hardest to keep it from everyone. There was always the fear of getting caught, whether by someone they knew or someone who knew them and outing them. But this had always been a fantasy of theirs; they had always wanted to do this in their own houses. It had never worked out, until now. Relaxing into Nick’s hands squeezing his hips, Brian realized all that was at stake, but the adrenaline was coursing through him. “Fuck, Nicky,” he whispered.

Leaning over and whispering in his ear, Nick said, “You know I could go on forever, right?” he grunted. Brian nodded, tipping his head back. “You are so fucking tight right now; you feel so good.” Nick groaned. “Fuck, Bri. I just don’t think we’re gonna get all the way tonight…”

Resting his head on the glass before him, Brian moaned. “I know, Nick,” he whispered. “God, I wanna get off with you, but you’re right…” He caught his breath as Nick pushed harder into him. “Fuck…” he grunted.

Nick slowly pulled back from Brian and groaned. “Damn, Bri.”

Sighing, Brian fought to catch his breath. “Nicky, God…”

Smiling and leaning over to kiss Brian’s neck, Nick whispered in his ear, “I wish it could be more.”

Brian leaned back slightly onto Nick’s chest. “Yeah,” he replied. Taking a moment to just savor things, he closed his eyes and listened. He heard Nick start to tuck himself back in and he leaned over, pulling his shorts back up.

Just as Brian was getting himself all situated again, he heard footsteps on the stairs before him. Both men froze, Nick with his arms around Brian’s waist. “Dad, are you down here?” came Baylee’s voice a second before he jumped the last step and landed on the floor.

Brian and Baylee locked eyes for a moment. At that moment, Brian saw some sort of realization cross his son’s face. The shock was apparent. Brian got the jump on his son as the teenager turned to bolt up the stairs. He was only three stairs up when Brian reached him and wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t do it, Bubs,” Brian said in his son’s ear. “Don’t do it.”

Shaking his head, as if to clear his brain of what he had seen, Baylee didn’t say a word. He stood there on the step, his dad squeezing him to his chest. He tried to process what he had seen. His uncle with his arms around his dad’s waist. His dad leaning back into his uncle, straightening his shorts and shirt. Things didn’t add up. “Wha…” Baylee mumbled, struggling against his dad’s grip.

“I will let you go, if you come with me,” Brian whispered. “I’ll explain things. I promise.” Baylee quit struggling and stood still. “But, you have to promise not to run,” Brian said in his ear. 

Nodding his head vigorously, Baylee bit his lip as his dad loosened his grip. He wanted to run, back upstairs, jump in the pool, hide under his covers, anything to try and erase what he thought he saw. Turning slowly, he followed his father down the few stairs and into the lounge area. Nick was already sitting in a chair and Brian led his son over to the sofa.

“What did you see?” Brian asked softly, as he sat down and his son sat beside him.

Baylee looked from his dad to his uncle and back again. He slowly shook his head.

“It’s okay, Baylee,” Nick said softly.

Baylee shook his head again, pressing his lips together.

Taking a breath, Brian said, “Look, I’m not sure all that you saw, but you know Nick and I have been friends for years.” Baylee nodded slowly. “And sometimes things happen…” Brian continued.

Baylee glanced over at Nick, who ran his hand through his hair. “What _things_?” he asked quietly.

“Like what you saw…” Baylee shook his head slowly. “Look,” Brian stated, placing a hand on his son’s knee, “you can’t tell anyone.”

“No one,” Nick added.

Baylee shook his head again.

“Bubs, listen to me for a sec.” Brian glanced over at Nick. “What Nick and I have is special. It’s been that way for a long time.” Baylee nodded slowly. “If you have questions, please ask me.”

“Does Mom know?” he squeaked out.

“Absolutely not!” Brian said firmly.

“And neither does Lauren,” Nick added.

“It seriously doesn’t happen often,” Brian said. “Whatever you saw… or think you saw… or think you might know, please understand this. I love your mom. I would never do anything to hurt her. That’s why she can never find out about Nick and me. She thinks one thing and we need to keep letting her think that, okay?”

Baylee nodded his understanding. “Do the others know?”

Nick smiled. “No. Kev probably suspected something when we were younger. But no, they don’t know.”

Looking at his son and watching him digest what they were telling him and what he had seen nearly broke Brian’s heart. He never wanted his son to find out about his relationship with Nick, but here he was. He couldn’t tell if he knew all the details or not, and he wasn’t about to ask and tip him off. His only priority was making sure it stayed hidden.

“So, please, keep it between us, okay?” Brian asked and Baylee nodded slowly. “I know you may have more questions later on, but it’s late and this is the last night you’re gonna get to sleep in your own bed until September.”

“Not to mention we leave out early tomorrow to make it to Fort Lauderdale,” Nick added.

Baylee nodded and the trio stood up. “Thanks, Bub,” Brain said, pulling his son into a hug. “Sorry I startled you back there.”

Baylee just nodded, still in shock over what had happened. He didn’t know much, and only suspected more than what he saw. But he also knew that even speculation of things like that could ruin everyone’s lives. As he followed his father up the stairs, he sighed. He’d probably never forget the look on his dad’s face, or his uncle’s for that matter. But he knew he would keep their secret.


End file.
